erfandomcom-20200215-history
Twas the Night
"Twas the Night" is the ninth episode of the eleventh season of ER. It first aired on December 9, 2004. It was written and directed by Julie Hebert. It's a Christmas episode that has Abby Lockhart treat a man with lupus and makes a boldly decision without consent from the patient's "on call" doctor while John Carter and the others work to help a homeless family. Unable to get someone to cover her shift to care for her ailing father, Jing-Mei Chen quits the hospital. This was also the final episode of Ming-Na, who portrayed Chen. Plot Unable to find someone to cover her shift to tend to her ailing father on Christmas Eve, Chen quits her job the hospital. Worried, Pratt goes to Chen's house and discovers what she intends to do for her father. Abby tends to the man in need of dialysis, but his doctor who was supposedly on-call, isn't responding, allowing Abby to make a bold decision to save the man's life. Carter and Ray work to help a homeless family on the run from the abusive husband find shelter when one of the kids got hit by a car. Carter and Wendall share an awkward kiss while Abby and Neela work to bring holidays for the homeless children in the hospital. NBC Description CHRISTMAS IN THE ER IS ALWAYS TOUGH: It's Christmas Eve and the ER staff scrambles to leave for the holiday. Abby (Maura Tierney) receives a dialysis patient who is in critical condition, but she can't reach his physician because he doesn't want to be disturbed during the holidays. After much effort, a distraught Chen (Ming-Na) finally finds someone to cover her shift so she can attend to her ailing father. Concerned for her, Pratt (Mekhi Phifer) stops by her house to find her struggling with her father's worsening health. Carter (Noah Wyle) and Wendall (Madchen Amick) grow closer and share an awkward kiss as they wish each other a Merry Christmas. Also starring Shane West, Linda Cardellini, Sherry Stringfield. Characters *John Carter *Abby Lockhart *Jing-Mei Chen (Final Appearance) *Greg Pratt *Neela Rasgotra *Ray Barnett *Susan Lewis *Archie Morris *Luka Kovač *Samantha Taggart *Kerry Weaver Trivia *This episode marks Ming-Na's final appearance as a series regular. *In this episode, it is revealed that Chen's address is 273 West Cedar Drive. In reality, there is no West Cedar Drive in the city of Chicago. Quotes :Pratt (to Chen): Is it Chinese to euthanize your elders? :Chen: It's Chinese to respect them. :Abby: Next year, I'm going to invent a family so I don't have to come on Christmas. :Dr. McPherson: Where's Lockhart? :Abby: Dr. McPherson? :Dr. McPherson: I didn't authorize dialysis for Sanders and you started it without my approval! I wanna speak to your Attending. (looks to see Carter off to the side) :Abby: Your patient was drowning; he needed emergent dialysis. You're an Attending on-call, I covered your ass. :Dr. McPherson: You can't just deceive Attendings when you don't agree with them! :Abby: Well, if you report me for working the system, I'll report you for abandoning your patient. :Ray: Go, Abby. Category:Episodes Category:Season 11